Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 1$ and $b = 6$. $5$ $a$ $^2 + 9$ $b$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${a}$ and $6$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(1)}^2 + 9{(6)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(1) + 9{(6)} + 3 $ $ = 5 + 54 + 3 $ $ = 62$